Hiei's Other Sister
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Hiei has a sister, other that Yukina. And she's Yusuke's cousin? And a Kitsunue? And she has a son? Just why the hell do things have to be so freakin' complicated? Better Summary Inside. On Hold.
1. Prologue: Hiei's Father

SUMMARY: IYYYH CROSSOVER Hiei has a sister, other that Yukina. And she's Yusuke's cousin? And a Kitsunue? And she has a son? What the hell is going on? How the hell does she know Koenma? How does she know Youko? Who the hell is this Kouga that keeps claiming her to be 'his woman'? And just why the hell do things have to be so freakin' complicated?

* * *

PROLOGUE: HIEI'S FATHER

"My momma's gonna beat you if you don't let me go!"

"You're momma ain't here, now is she?"

Yusuke watched as the kitsunue kit struggled against the fire apparition. Kurama and Hiei were glaring at the Fire apparition. Yusuke and Kuwabara were struggling not to attack, because they could hit the kit.

"Hello Hiei," the fire apparition said, smirking.

"Father," Hiei said, intensifying his glare.

* * *

Oh, yeah. Before I forget...I have this up on mediaminer too. In fact, I'll probably update this story there before I do it here. Smiles.

Rune


	2. Demon Miko

SUMMARY: IYYYH CROSSOVER Hiei has a sister, other that Yukina. And she's Yusuke's cousin? And a Kitsunue? And she has a son? What the hell is going on? How the hell does she know Koenma? How does she know Youko? Who the hell is this Kouga that keeps claiming her to be 'his woman'? And just why the hell do things have to be so freakin' complicated?

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: DEMON MIKO

She ran through the forest to where she felt her kit's energy.

'If he harms one hair on my kit's head, I'll have his on a silver platter,' she thought.

"Momma!"

She sped up and unsheathed her sword. She growled and transformed into her demon form. Her black hair was braided down to her knees and had silver strands seemingly randomly placed in her hair. Her eyes turned blood red and she grew a few inches. She grew fangs, claws, and on her head were two, black, triangular, fox ears, accompanied by four fox tails around her butt area. (AN: Go ahead…laugh it up.) Each tail was black but tipped with a different color: silver, green, lilac, and blue. She sped up again and reached a clearing. She growled as she shoved her sword through the fire apparition's stomach, causing him to let go of her kit in surprise.

* * *

Hiei watched in surprise as a sword went through his father's stomach, and saw a kitsunue behind his father. He had two trains of thought follow this.

One: 'Damn. Why couldn't that have been my sword?'

Two: 'Why the hell couldn't I sense her?'

He glanced at the others; by the looks on their faces they hadn't sensed her either. The female kitsunue grabbed the kit before he hit the ground, then placed him in a high tree so he would be safe. She sheathed her sword, then pulled a bow and arrows out of, seemingly, nowhere. She placed an arrow in the bow and shot it. Silver flames encased the arrow while it traveled to the fire apparition and pinned his arm to a tree.

"Well, well, well," he said, as if his arm being pinned was nothing, "Seems my daughter's learned a new trick."

'Daughter?' Hiei thought.

"Too bad you can't, but I guess that just means the old saying is true," the kitsunue spoke, "You really can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Why you," he said, angrily, as he shot a dark blue fireball at her, with his free arm. She blasted it away with a silver one of her own, thin pinned his other arm to the tree as well. The fire apparition growled while the kitsunue looked down. She nearly fell out of the tree.

"Yusuke! You're the toddler's spirit detective!" Yusuke's eyes widened in recognition.

"KAGOME!"


	3. Kitsunue Soul

SUMMARY: IYYYH CROSSOVER Hiei has a sister, other that Yukina. And she's Yusuke's cousin? And a Kitsunue? And she has a son? What the hell is going on? How the hell does she know Koenma? How does she know Youko? Who the hell is this Kouga that keeps claiming her to be 'his woman'? And just why the hell do things have to be so freakin' complicated?

* * *

Kagome telepath

Hiei telepath

/Youko telepath/

Kurama telepath

LAST TIME:

"Yusuke! You're the toddler's spirit detective!" Yusuke's eyes widened in recognition.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: KITSUNUE SOUL

"Uh," the kitsunue, now known as Kagome, sweatdropped.

"How the hell did you become a demon!?" Yusuke yelled, "And how do you know Koenma?"

"Uh…actually never met Koenma," Kagome said, "Just his dad, but I heard he took the form of a baby."

"He does," Yusuke said, before remembering he was supposed to be mad at her for something, "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU A DEMON?!"

"WELL FIRST, STOP YELLING YOU DIMWIT!" Kagome yelled back, "You know the story with the time travel and stuff right." Yusuke nodded.

"Well, coming back from Inu-Yasha's time, I found my mom crying. When I asked what was wrong, she informed me I was half-fire apparition."

"But you're a kitsunue." Yusuke argued.

"I'm getting there," Kagome said, "While mom wasn't to happy, I was. I went back to Inu-Yasha's time to tell him, and he wasn't all that thrilled. I found out, that while I was gone, he met with Kikyou and promised her to get her soul back."

"But it's your soul, not hers," Yusuke said.

"Exactly," Kagome said, "But Inu-Yasha is as stubborn as you. Nothing gets through either of your thick skulls. (Yusuke glared at her for this) I tried explaining that Kikyou was dead, and that pile of clay and grave soil and bones wasn't her, but he doesn't listen."

"Momma, that might be because you called Kikyou a clay bitc-" Shippo said, before Kagome covered his mouth.

"Shippo, don't say things like that."

"Okay, Momma."

"How did you-"

"One question at a time, Yusuke," Kagome said, "Anyway, on with the story. Inu-Yasha killed me to give Kikyou my soul. But neither of them were counting on Midoriko. She gave me a Kitsunue soul, at least until I got my soul back. So I was basically resurrected. I beat the shit out of Inu-Yasha, then turned to find Sesshoumaru with his sword through Kikyou. So I got my soul back, like five minutes later, after she died a very painful death. And Midoriko let me keep my Kitsunue form, which is also how I adopted Shippo. So Yusuke, don't worry, no idiot demon defiled your little cousin's innocence."

"You two are cousins," the fire-apparition, who was still attached to the tree, asked.

"Yup," Kagome said, "Oh and by the way, see ya in hell." Kagome then shot a purifying arrow at the fire-apparition who disintegrated.

"Painful way to die," Hiei said, before taking off. He had a lot of thinking to do, if his father could be taken at his word. His sister was related to the detective. That means he's related to the detective, doesn't it? Hiei just a bout fell off the branch he had landed on, when that line of thought crossed his mind.

* * *

"Uh, what's going on," Kuwabara asked. (Rune: HA! You thought I forgot about them, didn't you. Well, okay, I did, but I just now remembered.) 

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Kurama said.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome said, "I didn't see you two." Kagome transformed back into her human form.

/Let me out/ Youko screamed /Let me out! I need to talk to Gome!/

Shut up, Youko. You're giving me a headache.

/Then let me out!/

No.

/But I know her!/

Sure, Youko.

He does.

Both Kurama and Youko jumped.

"Sounds like you have a bunch of fun," Kagome said out loud, to Kurama.

"Please, don't do that again," Kurama asked.

"Do what," Kuwabara and Yusuke asked at the same time.

"Scare the crap out of him and Youko by talking in their heads," Kagome said.

"You can do that," Yusuke asked.

"Yup. In fact each of my tails in my Kitsunue form have a color to represent my powers. Silver for fire, blue for my miko abilities, lilac for my psychic abilities, and green for plants."

"Cool."

"Um," said Kuwabara, "I'm still confused here."

* * *

And if any of you want to know the pairings, there was a vote on mediaminer and they are: 

Boton/Kouga (a lot of people liked this)

Yusuke/Keiko

Kurama/Kagome/Youko

Yukina/Kuwabara

Shippo/Rin

Sango/Hiei

Shizuru/Miroku

Bye now. Smiles.

Rune


	4. Explinations

SUMMARY: IYYYH CROSSOVER Hiei has a sister, other that Yukina. And she's Yusuke's cousin? And a Kitsunue? And she has a son? What the hell is going on? How the hell does she know Koenma? How does she know Youko? Who the hell is this Kouga that keeps claiming her to be 'his woman'? And just why the hell do things have to be so freakin' complicated?

LAST TIME:

"Sounds like you have a bunch of fun," Kagome said out loud, to Kurama.

"Please, don't do that again," Kurama asked.

"Do what," Kuwabara and Yusuke asked at the same time.

"Scare the crap out of him and Youko by talking in their heads," Kagome said.

"You can do that," Yusuke asked.

"Yup. In fact each of my tails in my Kitsunue form have a color to represent my powers. Silver for fire, blue for my miko abilities, lilac for my psychic abilities, and green for plants."

"Cool."

"Um," said Kuwabara, "I'm still confused here."

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: EXPLINATIONS

Kagome chuckled.

"C'mon. I'll explain everything in more detail, at the shrine. I need to finish packing anyways."

"Packing?" Yusuke exclaimed, "What do you mean packing? You're actually going back?"

"Yes, I still have to collect all the jewel shards."

"Then we're coming with you," Yusuke said.

"Don't you think you should ask your friends first," Kagome said.

"I wouldn't mind going," Kurama said.

"I'll definitely come!" Kuwabara yelled, "Where are we going again?" Kagome chuckled again.

* * *

"So you travel to the past through a well, and collect pieces of a jewel that you broke on accident, and the guy that was helping you tried to kill you?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Yeah, thank goodness his brother likes me," Kagome said, packing more ramen into her backpack, "Or rather likes the ramen that I bring. It seems all inu youkai are fated to love ramen."

"Ramen?" Yusuke asked.

"Mmm hmm," Kagome said. Before Yusuke could reply to that there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Kagome yelled from the kitchen, recognizing the knock. Kurama and Yusuke's mouths dropped at who walked in. Kuwabara had his usual reaction.

"Yukina! My love!" he yelled, grabbing her hands. Yukina giggled a little. Kurama finally realized that his mouth was open and promptly shut it.

"Hello, Kazuma. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine my love! Now that you're here!" Kagome sweatdropped and Kurama noticed that Hiei slipped in through the window.

"Are we leaving soon?" Yukina asked Kagome.

"You're going too?" Kuwabara asked. Yukina nodded.

"I was planning to leave when I was done packing," Kagome said, finally noticing Hiei, "Do you have everything?"

"Everything I'll need," Yukina smiled.

"You mean you're really going?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, and I'm not the only one," Yukina replied.

"Who else?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hey." Everyone turned to the doorway to the kitchen.

"SHIZURU?" Kuwabara yelled.


	5. Traveling To The Past

SUMMARY: IYYYH CROSSOVER Hiei has a sister, other that Yukina. And she's Yusuke's cousin? And a Kitsunue? And she has a son? What the hell is going on? How the hell does she know Koenma? How does she know Youko? Who the hell is this Kouga that keeps claiming her to be 'his woman'? And just why the hell do things have to be so freakin' complicated?

Kagome telepath

Hiei telepath

/Youko telepath/

Kurama telepath

LAST TIME:

"You mean you're really going?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, and I'm not the only one," Yukina replied.

"Who else?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hey." Everyone turned to the doorway to the kitchen.

"SHIZURU?" Kuwabara yelled.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: TRAVELING TO THE PAST

"What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"You mean you actually believed all those stories about business trips?" Shizuru replied.

"At least you didn't have a grandfather telling everyone that you had various diseases," Kagome said, closing her backpack.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke yelled.

"Confused?" Kagome asked, amused.

"Very."

"Yukina and Shizuru have been going to the past with me for the past six months," Kagome explained, "Remember when I told you about the ice maiden and the woman that even Miroku wouldn't hit on for fear of retribution."

"Exactly how many people do you travel with?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, there's me, Shippo, Miroku, occasionally Hachi, but only when he wants something from Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shizuru, Yukina, and Kouga stops by every once in a while, Ayame does too, but she doesn't like me very much, occasionally Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken, and sometimes they bring Ah-Un, and Inu-Yasha's not traveling with us anymore. Oh, yeah! Youko and Kuronue stop by with shards too, but only when they want me to give them a kiss."

"A KISS!" Yusuke roared.

"Yeah. They give me shards, I give them a kiss. The more shards, the longer the kiss. It really isn't that big of a deal Yusuke," Kagome said, "It's not like their asking me to have sex with them. Though, knowing Kuronue, he'd want a threesome with me and Youko."

/Yeah, he definitely would/ Youko agreed.

_I'm starting to wonder if I really do want to go_ Kurama said.

Oh, don't worry. It won't be all that bad. Kagome said, causing Youko and Kurama to jump again.

"Please stop doing that," Kurama said.

"Sorry, next time I'll knock," Kagome replied, smiling.

"We should be leaving soon," Yukina said.

"Yeah, we should," Kagome said, "If you boys want to come, you should go get packed, and tell whoever you need to tell, where you're going. Or make up an excuse. Just hurry back." Kagome pushed Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara out the door.

"What about you?" she asked Hiei.

"I'm fine, miko," was all that she got.

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

"That's some hurrying you all did," Kagome said sarcastically. 

"Sorry," Yusuke said, "But I told mom I found you, and she just couldn't _wait_ to hear all about how you're doing." Kagome chuckled as Yusuke groaned.

"Sounds like Auntie Atsuko, alright," she said, "Ready to go?" At the affirmatives she got, she led them to the well house.

"So this is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yep," said Shizuru, grabbing his arm and jumping in. Yukina followed shortly after them, holding a sleeping Shippo in her arms.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he jumped in, closely followed by Kurama.

"Yusuke!" Botan said, appearing suddenly in front of him, "Koenma has another miss- WHOA!" Botan yelled as Yusuke grabbed on to her oar, grinning mischievously, and jumped in.

"My cousin has gone nuts," Kagome said, as she too jumped in.

* * *

Kagome climbed up the side of the well to see Yusuke arguing with the blue haired girl. 

"Do I even want to know?" she asked Kurama.

"Probably not," Kurama replied.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see who called her.

"Hello, Youko," Kagome said smiling, "Have any shards for me?"

"Yeah, but Kuronue took 'em all from me," Youko said, pouting.

"You got to kiss her last time, my turn," Kuronue said. Yusuke heard the word kiss, and turned around.

"NOBODY is kissing my baby cousin!" he yelled.

"Baby," Kagome growled. Before she could bonk him on the head, Botan used her oar.

"I'm not done with you yet Yusuke!" Kagome sweatdropped as Yusuke continued to argue with her. She held her hand out for the shards while talking to Kurama.

"And who is she?" she asked.

"That's Botan," Kurama replied, "One of the "Grim Reapers"."

"Hmm, remind me to thank her later," Kagome said, counting the shards that Kuronue gave her, "Seven shards, wow…you must really want that kiss." Kuronue smiled and Kagome kissed him. Youko pouted even more. Kurama's eye twitched. Now both Youkos were pouting. Yusuke stopped arguing with Botan.

"What the HELL are you doing?" he yelled, tackling Kuronue. All of the other's sweatdropped.

/Maybe it's a good thing, I wasn't the one kissing her/ Youko said.

_I agree _Kurama replied.

* * *

If you think the chapters need to be longer tell me. And c'mon people. REVIEW already. I've already got thirty reviews on mediaminer just for the other chapters! Review...PPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE! Don't make me throw chocolate at you...wait a minute...what am I saying?...MY CHOCOLATE! ALL MINE! GO AWAY! BUT NOT BEFORE REVIEWING!...Sorry...I have mental problems. Smiles. (Review)

Rune (Review!) (PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!)


	6. Tidings of War

SUMMARY: IYYYH CROSSOVER Hiei has a sister, other that Yukina. And she's Yusuke's cousin? And a Kitsunue? And she has a son? What the hell is going on? How the hell does she know Koenma? How does she know Youko? Who the hell is this Kouga that keeps claiming her to be 'his woman'? And just why the hell do things have to be so freakin' complicated?

* * *

Kagome telepath

**Hiei telepath**

/Youko telepath/

_Kurama telepath_

LAST TIME:

"Seven shards, wow…you must really want that kiss." Kuronue smiled and Kagome kissed him. Youko pouted even more. Kurama's eye twitched. Now both Youkos were pouting. Yusuke stopped arguing with Botan.

"What the HELL are you doing?" he yelled, tackling Kuronue. All of the other's sweatdropped.

/Maybe it's a good thing, I wasn't the one kissing her/ Youko said.

_I agree_

Kurama replied.

CHAPTER FIVE: TIDINGS OF WAR

Yusuke grumbled and rubbed his head. Boton and Kagome pointedly ignored him. Boton had hit him on the head with her oar, and Kagome had hit him on the head with Miroku's staff, at the same time.

Kuronue and Youko were both keeping their distance from Yusuke. Miroku was keeping distance from all the girls, for much the same reason. Plus, Kagome still had his staff.

Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder and whispered in her ear. She sighed.

"I know," she told him.

"Know what?" Yusuke asked.

"We're being followed. I'm surprised you didn't notice," Kagome told him. Yusuke blinked in confusion. He had yet to sense the presence of anyone other than those in the group. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara apparently hadn't noticed anyone. Kagome smacked her cheek. When she removed her hand a black speck floated to the ground.

"Myoga the Flea," Kagome said, "Why have you been following us? Last time I saw you, you were with Totosai."

"That thing was following us? It barely has any spirit energy!" Yusuke exclaimed, staring at the bug.

"Well of course not," the little bug said, "I wouldn't be very good at gathering information if I was easy to find."

"Also helps when you run away like a coward," Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome!" Myoga scolded, "Is that any way to treat a friend?"

"Friend? When we left you with Totosai, you were InuYasha's little stooge, correct?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yes, but that was before Sesshomaru-sama told me what happened. I assure you, Lady Kagome, if InuYasha's father, InuTaisho-sama was still alive, he'd beat the boy for doing such a thing, not to mention his terrible manners."

"Sounds like my kinda guy," Yusuke said, grinning.

"Oh my, speaking of terrible manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Myoga the Flea."

"Urameshi Yusuke," Yusuke answered.

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Hiei."

"Kurama." The red-head ignored the curious look Youko sent him. Kagome shook Myoga to get his attention.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why were you following us?"

"I was sent by Sesshomaru-sama to collect you the minute you came through the well."

"Hmm? How come?"

"Sesshomaru-sama needs your help to prevent a war between the Demon Lord of the North and Sesshomaru-sama."

"War?" Kagome asked, alarmed. "Why would the Demon Lord of the North declare war? I thought he and Sesshomaru were allied!"

"They are, however InuYasha's recent actions have caused strife between them. The Demon Lord of the North believes that Sesshomaru-sama should have been in better control of his younger brother."

"Point me in the direction of this Demon Lord," Kagome said, "and I'll be more than happy to purify him."

"No, Lady Kagome, we want to prevent the war, not start it," Myoga said, "Besides, the Demon Lord of the North is the father of Kouga-sama. He is only doing this because Kouga has claimed you as his woman."

"HE WHAT!" Yusuke yelled.

"Gee, thanks Myoga," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Terribly sorry," Myoga said. Kagome flicked him away.

* * *

I think I'm running out of ideas on this one. If anyone has any, please put them in a review; it would help alot. So, since I got all my stuff off my backup (Vista really really sucks) I decided to do one huge update, seeing as I haven't managed to do anything in a while. I have twenty-seven stories to update and this is only number seven. Read and review, please! Smiles!

Rune


	7. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


End file.
